Pokemon Emerald Wiki
Welcome to the Pokemon Emerald Wiki This wiki focuses entirely on Pokemon Emerald. Unlike the official Pokemon wiki, this contains all you need to know about Pokemon Emerald! From walkthroughs to extras, we have it all! Well, maybe not "all", we still need more help in adding more info about this game. That's where you come in. You can post discussions about info you know and have anyone else suggest about something they know. Pros can give suggestions for pages which has flaws or incomplete detail. Newbies can get information about the game and tips whenever they get stuck. Also, anyone can make discussions about anything related to Pokemon Emerald! More, I'm working on an Easter Egg page on this wiki so if you know any Easter eggs, please tell me on the discussion with the name "Easter Egg Suggestions"! You can find any information you want on any page found in this wiki! You can also help me by finding anything wrong in this wiki! (Especially my grammar). Lastly, feel free to upload any fan art related to Pokemon Emerald. What Can Visitors Do? * As said in the welcoming part, pros can give suggestions for pages with flaws or incomplete info. * Also said in the welcoming part, you can help me find Easter eggs for our new Easter Egg page. * Another from the welcoming part, you can fix my grammar and other mistakes (in the form of suggestions). * You can share this page to your friends either in Facebook, Twitter, Reddit, or Tumblr. * You can post fan art and other videos but make sure it's child-friendly. * You can be my friend on Facebook and in real-life (there's a discussion all about this topic). * You can post a question in the discussions and I will gladly answer it! * You can be chosen as a moderator! (To apply, go to the Discussions section) Information About The Game General Information Pokémon Emerald is a title in the Pokémon series of video games. It features the Dragon-Flying type Legendary Pokémon Rayquaza on the cover. The game is an enhanced remake of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, adding to the third generation of Pokémon games. Much like the games it was based on, the player controls a Pokémon trainer, whose general goal is to traverse around the Hoenn region and conquer a series of eight Pokémon gyms to earn eight Gym Badges and then take on the Elite Four, defeat the Pokémon League Champion and succeed him/her. Like Ruby and Sapphire, the game features the third generation Pokémon, but also adds some second generation Pokémon that were once limited to Pokémon Colosseum. The National Pokédex is also available without trading. The game follows the same storyline as Ruby and Sapphire, through it adds new elements such as the Battle Frontier, where the player can enter a variety of areas with different Pokémon competitions.http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald_Version Setting and Plot The setting and plot remains largely the same as Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. Players can choose from either a boy or girl (resembling Brendan and May, both of whom have been given new green costumes) and choose between one of three Pokémon before they proceed from their hometown into the rest of the game's world. Players are tasked with filling a device called a Pokédex by catching different Pokémon species and evolving them. They are also tasked to complete eight gym challenges and defeat the Elite Four and its champion by battling their Pokémon. Along their journey they face both Team Magma and Team Aqua (whereas Ruby and Sapphire had you face only one of them based on which version you had). Each has a goal to change the world to their liking; Magma desires more landmass while Aqua desires more water. They plan to accomplish their respective goals by summoning the legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. Late in the game, they both summon their respective legendary Pokémon; however the Pokémon refuse to obey either team and begin fighting, which puts the world in a constantly switching state of droughts and rain. The players' character climbs a tower in order to summon the legendary Pokémon Rayquaza, who quells the other two Pokémon's rage. After players beat the Elite Four, they are able to encounter two Pokémon flying across Hoenn called Latias and Latios and can access an area called the Battle Frontier.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald#Setting_and_plot Gameplay The gameplay in Emerald is largely the same as it was in Ruby and Sapphire. Much of the game takes place in an overhead style; players' characters can move in four directions and can talk to other people on the overworld. Players can encounter wild Pokémon by walking into grass, surfing on their Pokémon, walking through caves, and other means. They can also fight other trainers' Pokémon. When this happens, the game shifts to a battle screen where players and their Pokémon are seen on the front-left portion of the screen while opponents are viewed on the back-right portion. Stats of the Pokémon and their trainers are shown on the side of each participant; these stats include the Pokémon's levels, the trainers' Pokémon number (which can be anywhere between one and six), the Pokémon's health, and any status effects (such as poison, paralysis, burn, sleep, and freeze). Trainers send out the first Pokémon in their party and they take turns attacking where the first strike is determined usually by the speed of the two Pokémon. Players can choose from one of four options: Fight, Bag, Switch, and Run. Each Pokémon has 1-4 different moves that they can use, which have different effects, number of uses, and types (such as Grass, Psychic, etc.). When a Pokémon hits 0 HP, they faint, forcing the Pokémon's trainer to switch out. Once one trainer runs out of Pokémon, the battle is ended. When a human-controlled Pokémon wins a battle, the Pokémon gains experience. Enough experience will earn that Pokémon a higher level, which grants upgraded stats (which includes attack, speed, defense, special attack, special defense, and health) and sometimes grant new moves. Certain battles allow for two-on-two combat; certain moves were designed to support partners while other moves are capable of attacking two or more Pokémon. Unlike Ruby and Sapphire which had you fight two specific trainers, Emerald allowed for you to have a 2-on-2 battle with two trainers both of whom you could usually battle separately. Every Pokémon has an ability that often aides in battle, such as abilities that make a Pokémon more powerful if they are close to fainting. Wild Pokémon encountered by players can be captured using items called Poké Balls, which have a greater chance of success the weaker the wild Pokémon is. Players can battle and trade with other players by linking their copies of Emerald with other Game Boy Advance games (which include Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, and LeafGreen). This can be accomplished either by using a Game Boy Advance link cable or by use of the wireless adapter that was bundled with FireRed and LeafGreen. It is also compatible with Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. This allows players to trade for Pokémon not normally obtained in Emerald. Aside from the traditional battle and overworld style, players' Pokémon are able to participate in Pokémon Contests where they can try and win in five different contest categories: "Cool", "Beauty", "Cute", "Smart", and "Tough" competitions. The players' characters are given a device early on called the PokéNav, which allows players to view the world map, check their Pokémon's contest stats, and make and receive phone calls with trainers that they have met with whom they can chat or plan a battle. This replaces a function called "Trainer's Eyes", which allows players to register certain trainers and see when they are in the mood to battle. This also allows players to rebattle Gym Leaders, an ability not found in previous Pokémon games. Emerald includes several other new features and changes. It includes animations of Pokémon in-battle (which was not present in Ruby or Sapphire) and an area called the Battle Frontier. It is an expansion of the Battle Tower found in previous games. A man whom players encounter several times throughout the game will eventually allow them to access the Battle Frontier after beating the Pokémon League Champion. The Battle Frontier features the aforementioned Battle Tower in addition to six new areas. Completing these areas awards players with "Battle Points" which can be spent on prizes to use in and out of battle. The Japanese version featured compatibility with the Nintendo e-Reader; however, this was cut for the English release due to its lack of success. Emerald features the Trainer Hill area which, in the Japanese version, is compatible with the e-Reader. Rare Pokémon that originated from earlier Pokémon games such as Mew, Lugia, and Ho-Oh were made available through an in-game event.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald#Gameplay Development and Promotion Emerald was developed by Game Freak and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy Advance. It was first announced in Coro Coro Magazine. It features compatibility with the Nintendo e-Reader and 83 cards launched for Emerald on October 7, 2004. This was removed from the English versions. It is the third version of Ruby and Sapphire and follows a tradition of third releases (Pokémon Yellow for Pokémon Red and Blue for example). The wireless adapter was bundled with Japanese copies of Emerald; this was removed from English versions of the game. Nintendo has done several promotions related to Emerald. Nintendo held a competition for players based on Emerald where players compete to be the "Pokémon Emerald Ultimate Frontier Battle Brain". The competition took place in seven areas across the United States and Canada, where 14 finalists (two from each area) competed in Seattle, Washington's Space Needle for a trip for two to the Pokémon Park in Nagoya, Japan. People could also enter to win a trip to the Space Needle to watch the competition. The competition centered around trivia about characters from Pokémon and their abilities. Nintendo also introduced a pre-order program that would give those who pre-ordered the game exclusive access to a Pokémon website, a collector's tin holder, and a guide to the Battle Frontier. A limited edition Game Boy Advance SP was released by Nintendo which featured a silhouette of the Pokémon Rayquaza. It was distributed by Nintendo in Japan exclusively on their website "Pokémon Trainer Online" and was never released outside of Japan. It was featured in the Official Nintendo Magazine's list of rare Pokémon consoles. Players who brought their Game Boy Advance with a copy of Emerald and a wireless adapter to Booth 2029 of the 2005 Comic-Con International would be given an in-game item called the Mystic Ticket which allows players the opportunity to capture Lugia and Ho-oh.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Emerald#Development_and_promotion Updates * Started wiki. * Added Welcome part. * Added Information About This Page. * Added Information About The Game. * Added References. * Deleted Information About This Page. * Added What Can Visitors Do?. * Added Updates. * Deleted Right Column. * Added Right Column and Page Navigation System. * Added Internal Links and a few grammar issues. References Pages * Storyline Walkthrough * Pokemon Locations * Glitches and Easter Eggs Category:Browse